Dzień Burlona
by Zamyslona
Summary: Króciutki one-shot. Przeniesione z jakwytesowacsmoka . wikia . com , gdzie zostało opublikowane na cele konkursu. Nie za bardzo wiem, co jeszcze mogłabym tu napisać, więc po prostu zapraszam do czytania :)
**Od autorki: Wielkie dzięki przecudnej Ellenie, dzięki której w tym rozdziale brakuje błędów poczynionych przeze mnie w ferworze pisania.**

* * *

Dzień Burlona*

Czkawka miał dwa główne powody, dla których szczerze nie cierpiał pierwszego dnia miesiąca Huhtikuu**. Po pierwsze: dwadzieścia lat temu, tego dnia, przyszedł na świat. Młody wódz przez pierwsze piętnaście lat życia sądził, że to w zasadzie idealna data – w końcu jego narodzenie musiało być dla Stoicka Ważkiego jakimś mało śmiesznym żartem. Po zwycięstwie Czkawki nad Czerwoną Śmiercią sprawy zaczęły układać się inaczej. Ojciec zaczął go zauważać i zmienił swój stosunek do niego. Czkawka przestał być jedynie żartem losu – stał się Smoczym Jeźdźcem. Ale stare nawyki łatwo się nie poddają – chłopak nadal nie cierpiał swoich urodzin.

Drugim powodem był ogólny rozgardiasz, jaki zawsze panował w tym dniu, rzekomo na cześć Burlona – boga żartownisia, który podobno uwielbiał dowcipy. Obchody tego święta polegały na zrobieniu jak największej liczby żartów jak największej liczbie osób oraz wieczornej uczcie, która trwała zwykle do białego rana. Obecny wódz Berk doskonale pamiętał, że Stoick był bardzo zmęczony i drażliwy przez mniej więcej tydzień po Dniu Burlona. Czkawka ani trochę mu się nie dziwił – poczucie humoru wikingów rzadko bywało tylko zabawne, więc wódz musiał później rozstrzygać spory i nadzorować naprawy wyrządzonych szkód. To wszystko ostatecznie nie byłoby takie złe, gdyby nie fakt, że to Czkawka zwykle zostawał adresatem tych mniej przyjemnych żartów. Ten dzień w bolesny sposób przypominał mu, że, niezależnie od jego starań, pozostawał ofermą. A teraz był również wodzem i obawiał się o to, czy sobie poradzi. Od śmierci Stoicka minął już prawie rok. Wioska została odbudowana, a ludzie go szanowali jako nowego przywódcę , ale to nie powstrzymywało Czkawki przed obawianiem się Dnia Burlona.

Zielonooki westchnął ciężko, schodząc z łóżka. Szczerbatek nadal spał na swoim kamieniu brzuchem do góry. Nie obudzi się jeszcze przynajmniej przez godzinę. _Czemu ja zawsze wstaję, kiedy jest wciąż_ _ciemno?_ – zastanawiał się wiking, patrząc na szeroko rozłożone skrzydła przyjaciela i nagle w głowie zaczął tworzyć mu się plan. Uśmiechnął się, a w jego oczach pojawił się błysk, który przestraszyłby nawet Krwawdonia. Czas zmienić tradycję – teraz jego kolej.

Czkawka po cichu wyciągnął z szafki farby, które przez dodatek śliny Szczerbatka stały się niemal nieusuwalne. Pomalowanie skrzydeł Szczerbatka tak, żeby przypominały skrzydła motyla, zajęło mu zaledwie pół godziny. Młody wiking uśmiechnął się zadowolony z efektu. Najpierw smoczy alfa, a potem cały świat!

Chłopak poszedł do kuchni, skąd wziął wiadro z zimną wodą. Cicho wszedł po schodach, uchylił drzwi pokoju Valki i postawił naczynie na górze drzwi w taki sposób, żeby spadło na osobę, która otworzy drzwi od środka, czyli na jego mamę.

Była dopiero piąta rano, więc większość osób jeszcze spała. Czkawka poświęcił pięć minut na zastanowienie się, komu jeszcze należy zrobić dowcipy, po czym wybiegł z domu.

W dwie godziny udało mu się zrobić wszystko, co sobie zaplanował. Teraz siedział na jednej ze smoczych grzęd i obserwował wioskę. Zaczęło się od rumoru w kuźni Pyskacza. Kowal wybiegł z domu, wrzeszcząc wniebogłosy, a za nim pędziło stadko Ognioglizd. Mieszkańcy Berk powychylali głowy z okien, żeby oglądać widowisko. Wszędzie rozbrzmiewał śmiech. Widok był przekomiczny. Pyskacz ganiał nagi od pasa w górę, więc wszyscy widzieli jego tatuaż na klatce piersiowej, który głosił, że właściciel jest zakochany w swojej drewnianej nodze. Tatuaż, tak samo jak wysmarowana miodem noga, za którą goniły Ognioglizdy, były dziełem młodego wodza, który teraz przygryzał wargi, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem i tym samym nie zdradzić swojej obecności.

Kolejny był Sączysmark, który wyszedł z domu, żeby ponabijać się z Pyskacza, spełniając powinność „zabawnego" casanovy. Na szczęście dla Czkawki i nieszczęście dla siebie nie spojrzał w lustro, zanim pokazał się ludziom. Jego wejście wywołało jeszcze większą wesołość. Na widok niezrozumienia malującego się na twarzy przyjaciela, Czkawka omal nie spadł ze swojego punktu obserwacyjnego. Włosy Sączysmarka zostały przemalowane na jasny blond i upięte w dwa kucyki, a usta pomalowane krwistoczerwoną szminką. Całości obrazu dopełniały róż na policzkach oraz różowa spódniczka. Czkawka nieźle namęczył się, żeby dokonać tej charakteryzacji bez budzenia delikwenta, ale wysiłek zdecydowanie się opłacał.

Potem było już tylko gorzej. Zewsząd dobiegały okrzyki zaskoczenia i wybuchy śmiechu. Astrid wyszła z domu z miną zwiastującą czyjąś rychłą śmierć, jednak nie dała rady nikogo przestraszyć. _Kto by pomyślał, że ślina Szczerbatka okaże się takim świetnym klejem... –_ pomyślał Czkawka, przyglądając się swojej dziewczynie oklejonej od stóp do głów płatkami kwiatów. Brzuch bolał go od powstrzymywanego śmiechu.

Z domu Mieczyka i Szpadki dochodziły odgłosy szamotaniny i przekleństwa. Młody wódz miał nadzieję, że nie za szybko uda im się rozwiązać – to znacząco zminimalizuje szkody.

Nagle z domu Czkawki wyleciał Szczerbatek. To okazało się gwoździem do trumny chłopaka – zaczął się śmiać tak bardzo, że spadł ze smoczej grzędy i wylądował na wozie z sianem. Mina Szczerbatka wyrażała skrajne ogłupienie, kiedy wszystkie smoki w wiosce zaczęły się tarzać po ziemi ze śmiechu, a zaraz potem dołączyli do nich ludzie. Młody wódz ledwo łapał oddech. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek Dzień Burlona okaże się udany.

– CZKAWKA! – wrzask Astrid natychmiast go ocucił. _Chyba trochę się pospieszyłem z nazywaniem tego dnia udanym... Żegnaj, świecie! Chyba niedługo się spotkamy, tato. Nie będziesz bardzo zły za to, że nie przedłużyłem linii Haddocków, prawda? –_ myślał młody wódz, wygrzebując się z siana, żeby stanąć przed swoją żądną krwi dziewczyną. Przełknął ciężko ślinę. Może nie jest jeszcze za późno na ucieczkę?

– To ty jesteś za to wszystko odpowiedzialny?! Co ty sobie wyobrażałeś?! – wydzierała się Astrid. – Wódz, a zachowuje się jak nieodpowiedzialny szczeniak!

Wokół zaczął zbierać się mały tłum. Czkawka lekko się skulił pod ostrzałem niezbyt przychylnych spojrzeń. Kiedy już myślał, że zapadnie się pod ziemię, Astrid nagle przerwała swoją tyradę i przytuliła go mocno.

– Nareszcie! – wykrzyknęła. – Już myślałam, że nigdy nie przyłączysz się do tej zabawy. Hahahaha... – Astrid, nie mogąc już dłużej wytrzymać, wybuchnęła śmiechem, a razem z nią reszta wikingów na placu. – Żebyś widział swoją minę – wydusiła pomiędzy napadami śmiechu.

Kiedy wszystko zostało w miarę ogarnięte, rozpoczęła się przygotowana wczoraj uczta, która trwała do rana – przynajmniej dla niektórych. Kilka osób, które nie miały już chęci słuchać pijackich śpiewów, ewakuowało się wcześniej. Chwilę przed północą Czkawka odprowadzał Astrid do jej domu. Gdy dotarli do jej mieszkania, dziewczyna przytuliła się do towarzysza.

– To był najlepszy dzień Burlona w moim życiu – wyszeptała mu do ucha. Czkawka uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Mój też.

Astrid nachyliła się do pocałunku. Chłopak przymknął oczy i kiedy ich wargi prawie się dotykały, nagle poczuł, że coś rozbija mu się na głowie. Odskoczył od dziewczyny i ze zdziwieniem starł ze swojej twarzy trochę jajka. Spojrzał na śmiejącą się blondynkę.

– Nie myślałeś chyba, że nie zrobię ci żadnego dowcipu? – zapytała, uśmiechając się psotnie. Pocałowała lekko oszołomionego Czkawkę w policzek i wcisnęła mu małe pudełko w ręce.

– To twój prezent urodzinowy. Do jutra – powiedziała ze śmiechem i zniknęła za drzwiami. Młody wódz uśmiechnął się szeroko, widząc zawartość pudełka. Zdecydowanie jest gotów polubić ten dzień szaleństw.

*Burlone - z włoskiego żartowniś

** Huhtikuu - z fińskiego kwiecień


End file.
